


To You #ThankYouGot7

by ScarletxNight



Category: GOT7
Genre: #ThankyouGot7 Got7 appreciation letters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletxNight/pseuds/ScarletxNight
Summary: This was something I wrote for an event of Got7 amino. The idea was to tell what we are grateful or thankful for towards Got7.Sounds weird at first, right?So, I got the idea to turn everything into personalized letters for each member.Written: 27th August 2018
Relationships: None
Kudos: 4





	1. Thank You

ılı.lıllılı.ıllı

ᴛʜᴀɴᴋ ʏᴏᴜ

ɢᴏᴛ7

↠ⁿᵉˣᵗ ˢᵒⁿᵍ ↻ʳᵉᵖᵉᵃᵗ ∥ ᵖᵃᵘˢᵉ

1:40 ─────|──────── 3:33

|◁ II ▷|

▁ ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆ █ 100 %

↺͏͏ ° << ll >> ⋮≡

.·:*¨¨* ≈☆≈ *¨¨*:·.


	2. ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choi Youngjae.

_„You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey~“_

This is not easy to confess, but when was it?

At first, I couldn’t see you. You were there, shining brightly, but I was blind. Only after getting closer and closer through every picture, every video and lastly: every song, I felt you. I saw you. I heard you loud and clearly.

Though I couldn’t see you shine brilliantly, I could feel your warmth like a bonfire in the night. Warm and cozy, making me want to fall asleep, while listening to your sound, still shining as you did from the very first moment my blind eyes couldn’t catch you, but my heart did. That’s all that counts.

The eyes can be deceived easily, but the heart childishly shows you, what you want.

You shone the brightest on that last concert day, when I saw you. Confident and proud, like I have seldom seen you. Taking off your shirt in front of all those unsuspecting fans. Finally standing up to your decision, even if you didn't want to hurt anyone with that. You are always like this, making me shake my head with a deep sigh.

How can you be so endearing?

Keep shining just like always, keep getting more and more brilliant and when your light wavers, don’t worry. The sun also only shines in the day.

_You are way beyond "just good enough". You are Ars._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson Wang.

You are such a child, you know? Speaking all you want: Nonsense. Loudly. Everything. Being in the spotlight, that you have so much gotten accustomed to by now. Always in that blinding spotlight. All eyes always on you. I wouldn't be acting like that, if I were you. People must take you as a joke by now...

What? Why are you feeling unwell? Isn’t this what you wanted? What you yearned for? If it all was for them, for us, then why are you pushing yourself so hard? Harder than anyone could tell you. We love you only being happy all the time? That’s a lie! How could we expect anything like that from you? That’s impossible for any human. Your body isn’t the healthiest. You get sick a lot, being in pain. You get sad sometimes too. You fall. You break.

Maybe we know you will always get back up again…? No, don’t say that. I care. We care. Keep pushing yourself, if this is what you need for yourself to feel completed. We won’t try to stop you, even if you can hear us holding our breaths, worrying. That’s only normal, when you like someone, right? You will try to support them, while having that little fear in your heart, you keep to yourself, not wanting for them to worry.

But when you stagger or even fall, we will catch you from behind, where we always stood, quietly watching you.

_So, don’t ever be scared of falling. Fly high._


	4. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark Tuan.

Do you even want this? I feel like you are only standing there, because we want you to. Always quietly just standing there…

I love looking at you. Your expressions, your smile…oh god, your laugh! When you speak up, it’s important. Everyone is quiet, just listening. You are truthful, saying what needs to be said, even when those in front of you don't want to hear it.

You look happy up there. Standing in front of us with your brothers by your side. Everything looks good on you, but that’s not all. You know, when you have a bad day, I see it.

You are the kind of person, who is honest and easily seen through. An open book. Not minding to put on a mask to be liked. Always being downgraded to your looks and nothing else. Still, you stand firm. Taking the harsh words and pointing fingers with a knowing smile, because:

Haters gonna hate. I admire that. You don’t care about what others say. You are smart enough to let them talk and just sit aside quietly. You know, that these kind of people trip over on their own. Just be patient and smart, like you always were. You look straightforward at us. That’s all there is. That’s all we need.

_Don’t apologize for who you are._


	5. FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BamBam.

It feels like you are always coming in with a „BAM!“ Fits perfectly, no? It's like I’ve seen you grow up right in front of me. From the non-cute little baby to the man you are now. Of course, you will keep growing. Physically, mentally and professionally. I kind of had the „don’t grow up! Don’t change!“-feeling at some point, but I was an idiot. You grew up beautifully. Right next to those, you call brothers and in front of those, you call your phenixes.

Are you happy? I sometimes feel, like I could see you cry, but you don’t. Are you scared? So, what? Be scared, but be brave enough to speak it out. To tell them all. You are scared, but you won’t step down or hide, because of it. Cry, if you want.

With this many brothers and baby birds around you, there will always be enough tissues to dry your tears and enough hands to comfort your back. I see your struggles. But what can I do? I can only watch you stumble and get back up even stronger and more beautiful than before.

You are too good. Reading and minding the bad isn't a sign of weakness and missing confidence. It just shows how much you care. How much you want to be good enough to everyone. But don't worry: Those, that matter will still stand there, even after the half-hearted have left.

You want to keep on changing? Do it. We will sit here watching, while following you around with a smile on our faces, knowing, that you will become a better and better person with every step you take.

Become better. Become stronger. Become, what you want to become.

_Keep on growing beautifully._


	6. SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Yugyeom.

I keep forgetting, that you are the youngest. So young. A child. When I look at you, I only see the talent, you have proven enough times. You are one of the best. Moving to the beats, like you are a part of it, like you belong to it. When you do that, it takes my breath away. I forget, that you are only a child. I forget, that you are still growing. You just amaze me every time.

I just wish…sometimes, that you would let yourself be the child, you are at heart. Yes, I know. Of course, your older brothers will treat you like a child. Don’t worry, I see how they pamper and spoil you. The way they look at you full of love and adoration. Never forget, that they are there to protect you, that we are here to protect you.

When I saw you fall…my heart hurt. I already heard what had happened, but I needed to watch it. See, if you were hurt. Find out, if you were okay. I feel bad. Why am I even watching something, I know you wouldn’t like being spread?

_I was ashamed._

Still, I couldn’t take my mind or hands off it. You understand, right? I felt the worst, when I saw you fall with that impact. Closing my eyes, hoping, that everything was fine. Convincing myself, but then…I saw you. Afterwards. On the stage with the brothers, that wanted to protect you. In front of us, that had failed you. You fell and no one caught you. Please forgive us.

The way you stood there, your head hanging, I got a glimpse of your eyes. I nearly cried. What I saw, was how I felt. Why did you look like you failed us? Disappointed us, when I felt like it? We felt like it? I realized, that’s how perfect you are. You fall, while working the hardest and blame yourself. That’s too much. Can’t you put just a little of the blame on me? Saying, I pushed you too hard? Hating me for sitting there and only watching you fall? I would feel better, knowing that you don’t shoulder it all on your own.

_Let me be, what you need._


	7. SEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Park Jinyoung.

Well, Jinyoungie, no matter how many times I try to write to you, it kinda feels awkward. Will it always? I wrote a message for a fan project for your birthday some days ago and was stuck. It doesn’t happen easily, that I get stuck on words in languages I am fluent in. I am a writer, not a professional one, but one at heart. Words come out and express the way I feel. The way I want to create something. Build houses, families, worlds and even characters.

And then there is this little letter to you. I just kept staring at the blank page, thinking, I knew you pretty well. Catching the subtle expressions, words and more. Watching you laugh, judge and live. Still, you don’t know me. Know that I exist. Was that my fear? Fearing, that you would crinkle your eyebrows, thinking you have never heard of me? Unfortunately, I can’t hide with the many names, one hears a lot. You would notice. Misspronounce it probably, but I didn’t care. My fear was the feeling, I would leave with that letter. A short „Happy birthday“ didn’t seem enough. A long-written „I know you, I like you, I feel you“ creeped even myself out.

What did I write? As the coward I am, I wished you to live your life fully and healthily. Full of joy and happiness, with whoever you are. That’s it. I didn’t add my name. Hoping, that the message was strong enough for you to like it. The lines short enough, to make you feel nothing in particular. One of many letters. Nothing special.

I am content with it. I am. Really. _I was._

No. I am lying to myself. I really wish to meet you, all of you, one day. You came to my country too, but at a time, where I couldn’t go. Timing was just bad, but that’s just how life goes. I wanted to go to the concert. With my sister or even alone. Sitting somewhere in section C, because my body isn’t the healthiest. Quietly sitting there, waving my lightstick, I would have bought at the venue. But it didn’t happen. You didn’t happen and I felt bad. I felt like I wasn’t supporting you at all.

But honestly: there are more important things than you, to me. I am no child or teenager anymore to think, I love you or could live only watching you. I don’t love you. I admire you. You make me happy, when I watch you being happy. I just really like keeping up with you. I don’t know, what to call this at all. There is a reason, you have a special meaning to me. You are wise, way beyond your years. Loving books as much as I always did.

I was drawn to you at first, because you reminded me of someone...still, I knew you weren't him. You were totally different. So gentleman-like, but savage at the same time. Polite, but manipulating. You were wonderful. You are wonderful. The more I found out, the more I liked you. The face of an angel, the mind of a villian.

Your acting is breathtaking and so heart wrenching. It's not about your looks. It's the way you express your feelings, like pulling your heart out and laying it bare in front of whoever is watching. Pulling me in. Pure talent.

I just want to tell you, that I will try and keep supporting you the best I can. Always following you, but at the same time accepting and encouraging you to do, what you want to do.

_I will be right here._


	8. EIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lim Jaebeom.

Seems like this is the last letter I write. I don’t know, why it took me the longest to write to you. I mean, you are my bias together with Jinyoungie...

Normally, when you think of Got7 at all, you are the first person people have in mind. You are the core, the leader. The sun in the Got7 galaxy, making all the members and fans orbit around you. Giving your kids the guidance and support, they need to go forward. Loved by all the birdies for just being you. And still, you are the most judged, the feared, the unsympathetic, chic leader. Only giving the littlest to everyone, right? You don’t care, right? Of course.

You are not working hard at all with being a trainee for years and debuting twice after more training and being ripped off the title idol after not being successful enough. Being put as a leader for a group of 7, while only just turning into an adult yourself. Keeping everything in mind and working as a mediator between staff, your boys, the PDs and the fans. Taking the blame for every and any mistake made by any of your members. Standing up for your opinions and thoughts, that people won’t accept easily. Being put out for every scandal, because why not? Being blamed, ridiculed, hated and pointed at. It’s not that hard, right?

Then why do I feel so frustrated watching all of this? My hands being tied for not being fluent in Hangul to defend you or being in another continent to support you enough. Why? All I want, is for people to accept you, the way you are. Why should you adjust to their liking? Who cares, if you want a mullet, violet or blue hair? I don’t mind, if you shave your head (please don’t…) or say something, that most people don’t like. You have your own opinions. You are human. You decide how to live your life.

Even though, this all sounds like my ranting, I am sure a lot of Ahgase feel the same way. But we are well-mannered and loving Ahgase. We don’t intend to start wars or dispute with people, who just don’t understand. Who, don’t want to see.

The way you shyly mentioned, that you like being on Fans, because it’s fun to interact with the fans. I saw some of your replies and it was hilarious. I laughed about your savage and funny replies, not realizing, that again people in the background planned to drag you down, putting bad intentions into your mouth and implying, what they wanted to see.

Our leader, you are not perfect, but who is? Being attacked by others means, that they feel threatened or scared of something you have. Let them. You can’t change a person’s feelings or inner conflicts. Everyone is responsible for themselves. I wish so badly, that you would put yourself first. Take care of your health. Live your life. And most importantly: live happily. I know, that you are the leader, but if you are sick or unwell, never forget:

_7 or Nothing. 7 or Never. If it’s not 7 members, it’s not Got7._


End file.
